Un billet pour Londres
by Choups
Summary: Après la fin, après le déluge qui emporta certains d'entre eux, chaque chose se fait plus difficile à supporter. Alicia et George essaient de surmonter tout ça, voici leur vie après la mort des autres.


Une petite histoire que j'ai voulu poster avant la sortie officielle de Deathly Hallows... Histoire qu'elle ne passe pas en Univers Alternatif avant même d'être postée :)  
Et comme d'habitude, toute review est bienvenue et même très appréciée ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :)  
**Rating : PG**

* * *

**Un billet pour Londres**

'Un… Un billet pour Londres, s'il vous plait.'  
'Hum, le dernier train est sur le point de partir.'  
'Et le prochain ?'  
'Dans six heures.'  
'Vous croyez que je peux toujours avoir celui de ce soir ?'  
'Si vous courez. Tenez, et bon voyage.'  
'Merci beaucoup.'

Et elle courut. Vite, le plus vite possible, jusqu'à être totalement à bout de souffle, en arrivant à la première porte. Elle parvint à rentrer, remerciant l'homme qui en avait empêché la fermeture.  
Il lui fallait trouver un siège, elle ne pouvait rester debout, c'était beaucoup trop difficile. Une place, dans le fond du compartiment. Le train n'était pas plein. Son sac à côté, elle contre la vitre, d'où elle pourrait regarder le paysage de sa vie défiler.Cela ressemblait à une fuite, malgré tout. Elle était beaucoup trop adulte pour que l'on puisse qualifier son départ d'une fugue, elle était responsable – d'ordinaire. Elle se disait qu'elle ne fuyait pas. Mais, quelque part, c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle s'échappait de la ville où tant de souvenir lui lacéraient la peau et lui brisaient les jambes.

Elle devrait être heureuse de quitter cet endroit. Elle devrait se sentir légère.  
Peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas possible. Elle serait toujours hantée par l'une ou l'autre chose, qu'elle reste ou qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle pleure ou qu'elle rie.

'Bienvenue dans le train à destination de Londres, nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage. Nous vous rappelons qu'il est nécessaire d'avoir composté votre billet, si ce n'est pas le cas veuillez…'

Elle n'entendit pas la suite, elle n'écouta plus.  
Elle ferma les yeux et sentit la secousse du train qui partait, et ne voulait plus rien voir de ce qui l'entourait. Elle essayait de s'endormir mais ça courait à l'intérieur, comme pour lui dire que ce qu'elle avait fait était lâche, inutile, mais elle ne savait plus.

C'était peut-être idiot, il y avait eu pire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vivre ça en drame. Comme si c'était la fin du monde il fallait s'en aller et laisser les autres l'oublier comme on oubliait sans arrêt. C'était juste l'amour de sa vie qu'elle perdait.

Une autre secousse comme pour indiquer le premier arrêt, et le mouvement qu'elle ressentait près d'elle indiquait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle pouvait reculer, à cet instant précis, elle aurait pu se lever avancer et sortir. Appeler quelqu'un, oublier sa fierté et se sentir idiote, mais les retrouver. C'était une autre décision et elle pensa à nouveau aux disputes et aux humiliations et à son mal-être depuis qu'elle avait emménagé chez lui.

Mais elle l'aimait tellement et c'était tellement fort. Ce n'était pas voulu, se disait-elle parfois, il a mal lui aussi, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Tu dois l'aider à surmonter, ne surtout pas l'abandonner. Il avait perdu une partie de son âme, et elle aussi souffrait. Elle était amoureuse et c'est beaucoup trop fort quand ça vient de ces personnes-là.

Ses paupières se levèrent et elle vit l'extérieur avancer sous ses yeux. Il était à nouveau trop tard. Elle soupira sans que ça la soulage, et replia ses jambes sur le siège, tout en prenant son téléphone.

Car depuis cette chose ce n'était plus pareil, ils avaient décidé de vivre un peu comme eux, aussi, et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait pris le train au lieu de transplaner.  
Ils avaient des amis comme eux, des amis sans baguette, aussi pour ne plus penser à cette histoire que tout le monde connaît. Eux ne connaissaient pas cette histoire de Mage noir qui en tua certains. Elle travaillait comme guérisseuse mais il avait appris le fonctionnement d'un ordinateur, à servir des plats et à cultiver l'horreur de les avoir vus s'en aller.

Il fallait être forts. Elle devait être forte mais elle ne pouvait plus. Encaisser chaque dispute, chaque crise à chaque fois. C'était il y a deux ans déjà et elle n'avait pas pu. Un nouveau coup dur et c'était elle qui devait être forte malgré son soutien il n'y arrivait pas.  
C'était aussi beau qu'une aube sous la pluie, comme du chocolat en période de régime, une tache blanche sur du noir. Une rondeur évidente qu'ils attendaient depuis des mois. C'était aussi inattendu que merveilleux, et pourtant ça s'est évaporé. Ça aurait dû être évident, elle aurait dû savoir, ne pas se faire d'idées.

Elle avait à nouveau senti le couteau bouger dans la douleur et elle avait voulu ne plus vouloir survivre. Après tout c'était vraiment injuste que tout s'acharne ici et pas là-bas. C'était égoïste de penser ça mais elle voulait juste pouvoir être à nouveau heureuse, comme à l'adolescence, l'âge qu'on sait le plus dur dans une vie mais celui où elle a pu sourire, enfin s'épanouir. Ceux qui resteront les meilleurs moment de sa vie au vu de ce qui se passa par la suite. Il était triste de vivre durant ces années-là.

Elle avait dû s'endormir peu après avoir éteint son téléphone car quand elle rouvrit les yeux le soleil se levait. Le train devrait bientôt arriver dans la capitale. Elle allait à nouveau poser un pied ici, avec toujours une déglutition difficile et un avenir incertain.

Elle avait dû pleurer dans son sommeil car ses yeux étaient encore gonflés, et le jeune garçon un peu plus loin la regardait les yeux emplis de compassion. Mais elle fit semblant de ne rien voir et, au moment de l'arrêt complet du train, elle se leva et se précipita vers la sortie, concentrée sur ses pieds qui refusaient de la porter comme il fallait. Elle s'efforça de sourire à la dame âgée qui passa devant elle, et dès qu'elle franchit la porte, elle marcha le plus vite possible en direction de l'extérieur. Elle ne savait où elle allait ni ce qu'elle ferait dans cinq heures. Ce n'était pas forcément le bon choix mais il était le sien. Qu'allaient-ils en penser elle ne le savait pas ; une seule chose était sûre : elle ne pourrait se retourner sans en subir les conséquences.

Blesser les autres est beaucoup plus simple qu'arriver à les rendre heureux.

Elle s'installa dans un café non loin de là, où elle passa la matinée entière. Elle compta son argent, elle regarda les gens arriver, repartir, elle essaya de se concentrer sur le livre qu'elle avait acheté cinq jours avant son départ et qui était resté dans son sac. Elle dessina sur un bout de papier et quand il fut méconnaissable elle le déchira en petits morceaux, puis passa aux toilettes où elle se recoiffa, se maquilla et changea de tee-shirt, et enfin elle partit. Il était midi depuis neuf minutes et quinze secondes quand elle se retrouva dans une rue commerçante à se dire qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un tee-shirt propre et aucun sous-vêtement de rechange. Elle ne put acheter que très peu dans la mesure où elle devait penser à trouver un hôtel pour la nuit. Elle ne tiendrait pas deux jours dans ces conditions-là, il lui fallait trouver une solution.

Le reste de la journée, où elle marcha sans but et réfléchit à sa vie future, fut affreusement lent et aussi trop rapide, et elle dût se résoudre à demander les prix dans les hôtels les moins chers de la ville. Elle aurait dû prendre plus d'argent, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas sa carte de crédit, dérobée à peine trois jours auparavant.

Elle se trouvait stupide à cet instant précis car elle avait compté la somme pour aller jusqu'en France, mais avait oublié tout le reste. Là-bas elle travaillerait, et elle serait cachée parce qu'ici, à Londres, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde qui la connaissaient.

Elle hésita longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Mais elle se résolut finalement à appeler Katie, en s'insultant de tous les noms qu'elle était en train de gâcher ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle trouva une cabine téléphonique ; elle avait tellement peur de rallumer son téléphone.

'Allô ?'

---  
---

'Alicia ma chérie… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?'  
Elle avait ouvert la porte et fit brusquement entrer Alicia dans la cuisine où le thé était déjà prêt. Alicia ne put rien lui dire, elle ne savait que dire.  
'Thé vert, ton préféré', lui sourit-elle.Katie était comme ça. Elle se souciait du bien-être de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, tout en essayant de causer du tort au moins de gens possible. Alicia savait qu'elle la mettait dans une position difficile.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Alicia vida sa tasse, tout en retenant ses larmes de couler. Katie ne la regardait pas, elle n'attendait rien d'elle, Alicia le savait. Cependant elle se sentait coupable de lui infliger sa présence.

'Ecoute, ma puce. Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas en parler, et je comprends parfaitement. Malgré tout si tu veux quelque chose, quoique ce soit, pleurer sur mon épaule ou aller faire un tour, je suis là, tu le sais. Et je ne préviendrai pas George, ici tu es en sécurité.'

Une larme coula, puis une autre. Alicia n'était pas triste mais émue de ce soutien qu'elle ne méritait pas. Elle essuya le dessous de ses yeux du dos de sa main et sourit. Elle se leva pour aller laver sa tasse – elle connaissait bien l'appartement de son amie pour y avoir souvent été, particulièrement la première année après sa sortie de l'école.

'Je voudrais bien regarder un film…'

Et elle s'endormit dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, dix minutes à peine après le début de leur vidéo préférée.

---

Le soleil s'engouffrant dans le salon était beaucoup trop fort, et réveilla la demoiselle. Elle était apparemment seule, et quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que ses affaires avaient été posées sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

Sur la table de la cuisine, un papier bleuté sur lequel étaient alignés quelques mots aux lettres bien rondes.

'_Ma puce,  
Je suis à l'Ecole, je repasserai vite fait ce soir, puis j'irai travailler. Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là hier, c'était mon jour de congé…  
J'avais fait des crêpes ce matin, il en reste. Sinon il y a pas mal de choses dans les placards, fais comme chez toi.  
Si jamais tu n'as pas de quoi t'habiller tu peux toujours m'emprunter des vêtements._

_Bisous,  
Katie.'_

Tellement attentionnée. Alicia serait bien restée toute la vie ici, mais elle savait que les autres ne tarderaient pas à la chercher, qu'il la chercherait, et il penserait très tôt au fait qu'elle ait pu venir chez sa meilleure amie. Elle devait partir avant le lendemain, malgré ce qu'avait dit Katie.

Elle mangea une crêpe réchauffée et alla prendre une douche, trouva un tee-shirt et un pantalon à sa taille dans la garde-robe de Katie puis rassembla ses affaires, lui laissa un mot et sortit. Elle n'avait pas encore regardé sa montre, depuis son réveil, elle avait perdu tout désir de conserver une notion de temps, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pour prendre un train, il vaut mieux savoir l'heure à la minute près.

Il était tout juste treize heures, et elle se dirigea sans vraiment voir vers la gare, où on lui dit finalement que le prochain train vers la France ne s'en allait que d'ici plusieurs heures. Comme si, après avoir joué une fois contre le destin celui-ci désirait l'empêcher de gagner à nouveau. Elle aurait pu transplaner ou passer d'une cheminée à l'autre, mais c'était plus facile comme ça. Elle n'avait pas la tête à la magie, elle n'avait pas envie de mettre dans le secret les nombreuses personnes qu'elle aurait dérangées.

Elle s'assit sur un banc proche des quais.  
Elle était perdue, et ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser. L'anxiété doucement apaisée laissait place à la léthargie, là où elle sentait une faible angoisse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à capter réellement. Ça s'était endormi à l'intérieur d'elle-même, et elle ne se sentait pas capable de réveiller la douleur à moitié assoupie, de réfléchir et finalement de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait le bon choix. Elle avait peur de regretter.

Elle vit les gens passer en même temps que l'après-midi. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ? Il lui semblait que ces dernières heures l'avaient soulagée, elle culpabilisait à présent de ne plus éprouver qu'un léger mal-être. Tout s'était arrêté à l'intérieur, les larmes et l'émotion, tout était bloqué en haut, elle ne sentait plus rien.

Le mal était parti en emportant certains de ses proches, beaucoup d'autres inconnus, et surtout le frère de sa vie. Ça avait tout détruit, eux qui faisaient tout ensemble et voulaient s'amuser ; George avait revendu le magasin et quitté comme il pouvait ce monde qui lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé. Alicia avait suivi, à moitié car elle était toujours sorcière, malgré tout. Leurs amis proches en avaient fait de même, ils vivaient en moldus mais demeuraient sorciers. Cela faisait deux ans. Et c'était peu avant la soirée de commémoration, celle de cette année qu'elle apprit qu'elle avait perdu son enfant. Ce fœtus qui grandissait doucement en elle s'était détaché, peut-être à cause de l'angoisse ou juste un coup du sort. C'était un peu trop.

Ils avaient du mal à mettre des noms sur ce qui se passait, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en parler face à face, ça n'était pas facile et ils fuyaient toujours. Avant-hier elle avait voulu s'exprimer, elle se sentait mal : ça faisait un mois que le troisième de la famille avait disparu de son corps. C'était ce soir-là où il avait encore crié, l'avait menacée, et elle avait eu peur. Pour la première fois elle avait eu peur de lui et ça l'avait troublée. Elle était partie, criant que de toute façon elle n'avait pas le droit de souffrir, elle, d'être réconfortée. Jamais. Les souffrances morales qu'elle subissait ne comptaient pas. Elle était amoureuse mais c'était une journée de trop.

Elle avait fait le mauvais choix.

Il fallait faire quelque chose appeler n'importe qui oublier sa fierté et repartir chez soi. Elle fouilla paniquée dans son sac, fit tomber la clé de son appartement qu'elle avait prise malgré tout, sans même y réfléchir, et trouva son portable. A peine l'avait-elle rallumé qu'il sonna. Ce devait être Katie.

'Allô ?' fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
Personne ne répondait au bout du fil.  
Elle répéta.  
'Mais t'es vraiment trop bête !'  
Une drôle de chaleur monta jusqu'à sa gorge, quand elle entendit la voix d'Angelina.  
'Katie nous a appelé George est à côté de moi, tu sais on comprend que t'aies pu avoir envie de faire ça et que tu l'aies fait, mais reviens je t'en prie.'  
Alicia ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce fut un 'Hey t'es toujours là ?' de son interlocutrice qui la fit réagir.'Je suis désolée…', dit-elle en commençant à sangloter. Tant de mots devaient être dits mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'y arrivait pas, ça ne servait à rien. Sa voix s'était faite un peu plus douce et plus aigue, un peu comme celle d'une enfant ; le calme après la tempête.

'Dis… Tu peux me passer George ?'

* * *


End file.
